1. Field of the Invention
There are continuous efforts to develop new flexible techniques for the determination of a wide variety of analytes. The methods are related to new situations, new equipment, simplified protocols, greater sensitivity and the like. In many instances it is desirable to be able to carry out competitive protein binding assays in microtiter plates. It is also desirable not to have to perform wash steps, but rather to be able to combine all the reagents and sample in the well and after sufficient time, be able to read a signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Immunoassays employing porous particles and two enzymes are described in application Ser. No. 964,099, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,149. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,402, for a description of channeling immunoassays in a homogeneous medium.